The Arashikage
by Goat13
Summary: Naruto left the village after he found out about the experiments the put him through. Now he has created his own village and he's come back to get his revenge. semi-dark Naruto NarutoxHarem Sharingan!Naruto


Yo, I'm back and just so you know, I'm working on updates, I just felt like writing a Naruto fanfic. So my favourite kekkei genkai is the sharingan so of course Naruto will have it. Oh and this will be, like most of my fanfics, a harem story. Now to clear up a few things that will occur in the story.

**1: This is a reply to **_Vendetta419_**'s challenge "**_Naruto creates his own village". I'll try to make it as good as possible._

**2****: Naruto isn't a full-blooded Uchiha. When he was a kid, Danzo used him for an experiment. It involved using the blood of several kekkei genkai-users and others, among them were; Uchiha, Hyuuga, Senju and the curse mark-enzyme. He will not be able to use them, but they will augment his own kekkei genkai.**

**The only one that fully surfaced was the sharingan which will be more powerful then the average sharingan. Also to those who will comment and say that this is just a copy of all the dozens sharingan Naruto stories out there, it's pretty damn hard to be original when it's this genre. So if you already have used something in this story, then I'm sorry.**** And also, the sharingan was made to copy so this is almost like I'm using the spirit of the sharingan in the story… Bad joke? Yeah, I know…**

**3****: this will be a big harem story, but not that he will bang every girl in Konoha. The main one will be: Hinata, Ayame, Koyuki Kazahana, Konan, Ino, Mei Terumi, Anko, Tayuya, as well as others that I will be adding later on. The first one of the harem you will have to figure out on your own.**

So without further ado (Is that how it's spelled?) I present to you… _The Arashikage!!

* * *

_

A five year old Naruto was hiding in an alley in Konoha. He had been chased the entire day by angry mobs and ninja and had taken a brutal beating several times in the last hours. He had miraculously recovered in a few hours however, but had still suffered from the pain. Now he was hiding from the latest mob that was out for blood, his blood.

It was his birthday and the anniversary of the defeat of the nine-tailed fox. Most people were out dancing in the parade, drinking with friends or spending time with their family, but Naruto spent his time getting chased. It had been like this for as long has he could remember. Even the adults at the orphanage had been abusing him.

He stepped out of his hiding place from behind the dumpster when the villagers walked past him. They had been walking past this point several times already so he suspected that a shinobi had tracked him here. If that was the case then staying would only result of him being found out.

He walked out of the alley and started to run when he didn't see anyone. This was not the smartest move. Out of nowhere a whirlwind emerged and tackled him. The blonde was knocked into a wall and was able to get a good look at his assailant. Brown hair, sharp black eyes and red fang marks on his cheeks. _An Inuzuka, huh?_, thought Naruto. Before he could say anything else he was met with a blow to the neck. Before darkness enveloped him, he could see a man with a cane walking towards him.

When he woke up he found himself in a laboratory filled with scientists. They were strapping him down to a large metal table with robust metalcuffs. When the man with the cane said something Naruto was unable to hear, the scientists inserted a needle into his eye.

Now having a needle inserted anywhere isn't very pleasurable, but having a needle shoved in your eye is extremely painful.

So it wasn't a big surprise when the young boy let out a loud scream. Well for Naruto it wasn't. The men in white coats were so surprised that he ripped out the syringe. It seemed as if they had inserted a large amount of drugs into their "patient".

After a moment of struggle, they had successfully restrained his jaw hitting the pressure points around it. After that they resumed their work. And by work I mean inserting dozens of syringes into his eyes, heart and hands. And the colours of the substances were not always the same. Sometimes they were red (blood), black or grey. The only thing they all had in common was that they all hurt and burned like hell.

When they were done, the restrains were lifted and a large Anbu grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of there.

When they reached his apartment the blonde was jumping back and forth between being awake and unconscious. The pain knocked him out, but the pain was what brought him back. It was a bad circle. He didn't even register that the big Anbu had dropped him to the floor and was now kicking him and calling him monster.

He didn't leave his apartment for 3 days after that as his fever forced him to the ground. When Iruka arrived to check up on him, all he found was beat up Naruto lying in a pool of blood and piss.

**3 months later**

Naruto was dragged out of his bed by a large Anbu who knocked him out with a karate chop to his neck. When he woke up, he found himself tied to a large metal table. Somehow he found this to be familiar. When the men in white coats started to insert needles the memories kept flooding back. This was just like that time.

When it was all over he was dragged just like last time back to his apartment. Only afterwards would The Sandaime discover him once again covered in blood.

This would be once again brushed off as the villagers' revenge.

**This would continue for several years until**** one day…**

A 9-year-old Naruto was training with the other academy students. Today the exercise was shuriken-techniques. They were supposed to hit the tree in the backyard 3 times in an acceptable line. After Sasuke had hit in a semi-perfect line everyone had given up on trying to get the best result and just settled for acceptable. That is if you had acceptable training and shurikens. Guessed who didn't…

Yup, you guessed it. Naruto had only gotten help from Iruka and though he was grateful for it, it wasn't enough to get an acceptable grade. Also, his equipment was third-rate and had cracks on it, making it even harder for him to aim. This day however was not like normal. His eyes hurt for no reason and he had trouble seeing. Sometimes it would blur and after that it would be crystal clear, but he didn't have time to throw the shuriken.

"Where are you throwing, Leiko... Watch out!!!!" He heard a voice behind him. He turned around and saw a large Shuriken flying his way. He couldn't block the 3 feet wide shuriken with his own crappy ones and he wouldn't be able to dodge it with his normal reaction time.

_`Is__ this it? Am I going to die by a shuriken-accident? After having being beaten half to death by the villagers and gotten back up only to have my head cut off by this?_ ´ He thought as the weapon closed in.

Suddenly it all slowed down and nobody moved. Everything went in slow-motion. Naruto slowly crouched down letting the rotating blades pass him by, just barely cutting a few strands of his blond hair. After that it went past him time seemed to return and he felt exhausted. He collapsed on the grassy field.

Unknown to him, a pair of dark eyes was watching him.

* * *

When he woke up he was in a large white room and had he was lying on a soft bed. The room had a disinfectant smell and the large machine gave out a sound for every heartbeat his heart made. He was in a hospital room.

_´Must be because I fainted afterwards. _He thought and absently looked out the window. He almost wished he hadn't because on the windowsill was a blackhaired kunoichi. She jumped off the window and went straight at him, covering his mouth with her hand to prevent him from screaming. Her left hand performed a handseal and then removed her hand. When he tried to scream for help he discovered that he couldn't make a sound. After trying to get out of the bed he also saw that the kunoichi had (at some point) handcuffed him to the bed. He calmed down and stared at the female shinobi.

She had semi-short black hair and a short braid on her left side. Her dark, almost black eyes gave her a mysterious aura. She had pale skin and not a scar adorned it. She was about 1.80 metres tall and had an almost perfect hourglass form. Her clothes were Anbu-like with a black fish-net T-shirt and black hotpants. She wore various belts on her left legs that carried small scrolls and on her right leg she a long black stocking. She had a white Anbu breastplate and she carried two wakizashi on the small of her back. Her arms were covered by black gloves that reached her biceps. The forearms were then covered by white armguards. She wore a long tattered black scarf as a mask, covering the lower parts of her face.

She saw that he had calmed down and removed her mask. She had the most beautiful face he had ever seen. She had cherry red lips and pure white teeth.

"Good thing you calmed down. If you had resisted then I would have to use force on you." She said with the hint of a smile tugging her lips. She then lifted the silencing jutsu she had on him.

Naruto then bombarded her with questions. Questions like "Who are you?", "Where are you from?" etc. etc. went flying everywhere. She didn't even have time to answer them all.

"Enough!" she said after a while. "I can't answer all of you questions at the same time. First of all: My name is for the time being classified, I'm from nowhere at the moment, I'm not here to kill you; I want to help you in exchange for your help." She answered slowly in order for him to understand.

Naruto was trying to comprehend what was happening. She said she didn't have her name… actually she did have a name, but it was classified. She couldn't say where she was from and she needed his help. For what reason could she need his help? Anyway the only thing he could do for the moment was to listen to her. It wasn't like he had a choice…

"For what could you need my help for?" He asked her. She checked the door as if she thought she didn't have much time.

"I need your help for my freedom". She said with a desperate tone in her voice. The look in her eyes also told him that she needed his help.

"What do you mean with freedom and why would I give you my help after you tied me to my own bed?" He then asked her, a little gentler this time.

She looked a little guilty as she looked at the handcuffs. "It was the only way I could get you to listen. If I hadn't done it you would have run away and I would have been arrested by the Hokage. I'm not allowed to talk to you or anyone with large amounts of chakra." She said with sincerity in her voice.

Now he was interested. "What do you mean with "not allowed to talk" with me? Why is that? And why just me?" He asked her. She was about to answer when an alarm rang. She froze and looked towards the window. She then looked at him.

"If you want to know then follow with me, if you don't then this will be the last time we meet." She said, holding out a hand for him.

He only had a second to decide and it was that second that would determine his future life. Either A) he declined, continued to train and live the life of an ordinary leaf-shinobi or B) he accepted, followed the beautiful kunoichi and figure out what she wanted.

A)…

B)…

A)…

B)…

"Let me come with you!" He answered….

* * *

They took a break inside a hollow tree. They had been running for hours now and the poor little boy had just awoken from having collapsed from exhaustion. It was a miracle that he was still standing. Now it was time to get some answers.

"Okay, I just became a nuke-academy student because I wanted some answers and I think it's time for you to give them." He said with a tired, but determined look.

The kunoichi looked at him and understood that if she didn't tell him then he would just go back. She took a long breath cracked her neck and started to talk.

"Okay, three years ago I was a part of a large and strong clan. This clan was so strong that if they decided to attack Konoha then Konoha would fall into destruction. This was what they had decided and if it weren't for 1 man then the village would have been in flames by now.

That man was Itachi Uchiha. He was a member of my clan and a true prodigy. He decimated the clan in a single clan and had to live with it. You see, he was a part of that clan and he had to kill his own family, friends and lover. I would have been killed as well if it weren't for the fact that I was pretty good with genjutsu and Itachi was distracted by the sorrow in his heart."

She paused and he saw the painful expression on her face. She was remembering the events that happened that day.

She continued: "After that I was injured and when the Anbu found me I was barely alive. It took me months to get back. And the council distrusted me for being a part of the clan that tried to overthrow Konoha. The sealed my chakra and were almost able to seal my eyes as well, but I escaped. But the result was the same as if the had succeeded. I couldn't use my chakra and even though mu genjutsus are master-level I can't use them for very long. Only someone with incredible amounts of chakra and a master at sealing jutsu can unlock my chakra." She said with tears.

Naruto understood what she meant. To every shinobi and kunoichi, chakra meant your life. Even if you couldn't use ninjutsu, chakra was what drove you. It flowed within you, gave you strength. To be robbed of that is like losing your most precious possession. Wait, eyes? What did she mean by that? She was a part of a clan that was killed 3 years ago and had strange eyes… She had the sharingan!!

"Then you really do have the sharingan?!" He blurted out. She stopped crying and looked at him. Then her eyes turned red and a single tomoe-seal emerged in each eye.

"I do, but since my chakra is sealed I can only use it for about a minute." She said with her crimson eyes staring at him. Then the red disappeared and the black came back.

"But why do you need my help?" He once again asked her. If she needed help then why not go to any of the other hidden villages. They must have some sort of Sealmaster

"Because you have the chakra and the ability to synchronise with my chakra, making it come from it's hiding place. If you do that then you don't have to be a Sealmaster. All you need to do is to use your own sharingan and synch with me." She said with hope clear in her voice.

He froze, he had the sharingan? But he didn't have any ties with the Uchiha. He had even checked his blood and nobody in the village matched his DNA.

"I don't have the sharingan. I'm just a kid with no clan or family so sorry to let you down." He said with a sad expression. Then he felt a hand stroke his cheek.

"But you do, Naruto. You do. You just don't remember because they erased your memory." The beautiful lady told him. She leaned in closer and activated her sharingan. Suddenly his head exploded in pain and images of when he was tied down on the table came back and he was tortured by the needles. And then…

It was gone. He remembered everything, but the pain was gone. The Uchiha was still close and her sharingan active, but the deactivated as he closed his eyes. She backed off as he started to shake with anger.

Then hell went loose.

His body was covered in a thick red chakra and black marks spread over the chakra. His eyes became a crimson red with 2 tomoe-seals on them and the trees around them grew to abnormal sizes. The 10 year old boy then started to physically change and his body grew. The Uchiha backed away more as the chakra started to burn her lungs if she took a breath. When she activated her sharingan yet again she saw that instead of a small bay stood a muscular 12 year old with spiky blond hair.

Dark marks covered his skin and his eyes were the sharingan with 2 tomoe-seals. He still had the chakra covering him, but it didn't burn any more. He stood about 140 cm and had all the traits a male-model would have. Gorgeous!

Hen then walked up to her and said:

"Since you were able to make me remember all the shit Konoha put me through I shall give you your eyes back." He grabbed her throat and lifted her up. He then slammed his lips into hers and poured an enormous amount of chakra in the kiss. The result was that her eyes transformed into the crimson red with 3 tomoe-seals and her chakra burst forth. He then let her go and she fell to her knees and panted.

"But now that I've turned into this form and remembered everything I can't go back to Konoha. So what should I do?" he no-one in general. Then the panting kunoichi answered.

"I thought about that already. If you would listen to me once more I'm sure it would be worth your time."

* * *

"Create my own hidden village, you say!" Naruto said. The "awakening" as he called it, had done more then just released his chakra. It had released the chakra of the Kyuubi inside of him. But in order for the chakra to work properly without damaging the host it would have to change the vessel (Naruto) into something that could contain it. It had turned his own child-body into the body of a teenager with slightly larger chakra reserves. Although he had gained a large amount of chakra he still had to train as the amount of power he gained was about high-chunin or low-jonin. Still he could do a lot of damage with the sharingan and "curse-mark" as the Uchiha had called it. it had also made him more instinctive as he would never had kissed her like that out of the blue before.

"Yes, if you did that you would have control of your own military force and more power then most people have in their lifetime. You could make the people of the village more open to the thought jinchurikis and therefore more jinchurikis will join you." She told him. To him it sounded like an excellent idea, but he wasn't sure if he was the person who could plan everything out.

"If I do this, where will this village be and where will we find shinobi for it?" he asked the kunoichi. "… And now that you are free of your seal, will you tell me your name?" he added afterwards.

The kunoichi smiled: "I'm thinking about the land of storm. It is not a large country like the land of fire, but it's large enough to house a hidden village and it has a large population. A large amount of the youth there has to ho to either Iwa or Konoha if they want to become shinobi. By creating your village there you can steal a large amount of their future shinobi-strength. And my name..." she went into a formal bow "… is Mikoto Uchiha."

Naruto was stunned. He had heard from Sasuke before the guy went arrogant that Mikoto was mother's name. But that must mean that she was at least 40 years old. She didn't look a day over 20.

When he decided to voice his opinions, she blushed and said: "The seal they put on me stopped my aging a lot. And the suppressed chakra didn't do anything so it went on healing factors. When I didn't have anything to heal it instead rejuvenated me. Don't ask me how it works. It is really complicated and the chance on it happening is 1/1000."

Meanwhile Mikoto was thinking about how he told her that she was young for her age. _`He is a lady-killer and he doesn't even know it yet. He made a 40 year old woman like me blush like mad. I can't wait to see what he is like when he's older. Now that's something to look forward, Oh my god!!! Am I having a fantasy about a boy who is in my son's class and at least 30 years younger than me?_

While Mikoto was trying to cover her nosebleed, Naruto was thinking about why she didn't try to approach Sasuke. Mikoto, after succeeding in beating her blush into submission, asked what he was thinking. After hearing him out, she told him that she had tried, but Sasuke didn't believe her and even tried to attack her for trying to use his mother as a disguise. After almost having a mental breakdown for having been attacked by both her sons (at least Itachi she could understand) she watched from afar how he grew. She was disgusted to see that he had become arrogant and didn't even try to understand his brother. She had decided that he was a lost cause and cut any bonds with the young Uchiha.

After hearing her out, he decided that if they were going to do then they had to start sometime soon. They counted their equipment which was, at best, mediocre. Mikoto had about 20 kunai and 20 shuriken which for a single day missions was pretty decent, but for a long-time operation, like building a village, it was laughable. It seemed like the first thing was to get some equipment.

3 hours and 12 chunin later they had several sealing scrolls, shurikens, kunai, katanas, wires, disguises and food for a few weeks.

And so the duo set out to build the village hidden in the thunder, Ikazuchigakure.

_3 weeks later…_

It was already night when they arrived in the land of storm. It was a large village with both small houses and large ones. If he had to guess he would probably say that the main-part of the village was about 3 miles wide and 4 miles long. Still…

It wasn't what they expected. The land of storm had a large population yes, but it also had a large number of bandits. Because it didn't have a hidden village meant that all the requests went to outside villages that had to charge a lot for outside services. This left the country poor and made people think of just fighting with the bandits themselves. This didn't work out either because the bandits often used the service of nukenins.

So all in all they didn't expect to be attacked by bandits first day in the land of storm.

"Hey missy, if you value your life then gives us the money and start strippin'." A gruff voice said behind them. A large man stood behind them with a knife in hand. While they looked at him a group of men surrounded them, all carrying knives. Naruto and Mikoto just stood their ground and prepared to fight.

"Well if ya don't start then we'll just have to be ruff with ya!" the leader yelled and rushed forward, knife in hand. He closed the distance between them. 5 metres…

4 metres…

3 metres…

2 metres…

1 metre…

5 metres… wait what!!!?

When the leader had reached them Mikoto had grabbed the hand holding the knife and flipped him over. Naruto had then used his strength to kick the bandit away. When the fat bastard had landed he had landed on his stomach and had gotten his own knife stabbed into him. The saw as the pathetic lump of flesh tried to struggle as the blood seeped out of him. When he stopped the remaining thugs stared at them. After a minute or so they decided that that quantity beats quality and attacked. Too bad they didn't know that quality beats quantity anytime…

After about 5 minutes the thugs had been defeated and the leader been thrown into the woods. When they cleaned up they saw that a crowd had gathered. An old woman stepped in front of the crowd.

"My name is Sakio. I'm the elder of this town. First I can't tank you enough for taking care of the bandits in this town for us. For the latest year they have been stealing from us and harassing villagers. Getting rid of them has made us; we are now in your debt. Is there anything we can do for you? " The old lady said to them. She had white hair and her back was crouched. She wore an old brown coat over her.

Mikoto took this as a way to make a move. "Have anyone of you ever decided to become shinobi in order to deal with this threat?" she asked the crowd. They started to murmur about the possibilities.

Sakio was the first one to answer. "We have all thought about it, but the closest ones are Otogakure and Takigakure and they are either hard to find or just too mysterious to trust. After that we have Konoha, but the travel there is long and we barely have enough money to sustain ourselves with bandits and all."

Mikoto had this deal in her hand now. "Well this is your chance! My friend here is building a new village and we are wondering if there are any recruits here. You don't have to decide right away. We are going to head north into the middle of this land and build it here if anyone of you to follow us then please, make your decision by tomorrow." She told them and then they were escorted to the nearest inn, by Sakio.

* * *

When they had gotten a room, Naruto decided to ask her a question.

"Why did you say I was starting a village? You could have made it your own village and become the Arashikage." He studied her face for any signs of her lying to him.

Her answer surprised him. "The Kage of a village has to be strong and if the village that **you** will build should have a Kage it needs to become strong. You need to become strong. As strong as any Kage should be. The thing is that I can't become as strong as a Kage. Jonin was my limit. But you have endless potential. All you need is to train it and that is why I'm going to train you from now on." She said as she led him outside, sharingan blazing.

Naruto grinned. Looks like this was gonna be one helluva ride!

* * *

Well I know that I haven't updated in a while, but school is tough. I haven't had time to study enough I think. Anyway please enjoy and review!


End file.
